pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Loris' Jury Speech
hello it is me, loris :) first of all condragulations to both of you bitches for making f2, *claps*,,,,,,,,, i really don’t know what to write here umm m m m,, ok i’m back it’s me again, and i think i know what i’m saying now?? both of you played a good game i presume considering you got this far, but who played better? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) chris - i think you played really well, from my point of view you were under the radar, and very few people early in and throughout the jury stages wanted you evicted. this clearly shows by you not being a final nominee once (and only nominated once (by me, whoops))! we didn’t really speak too much, but thank you for being the only one to ‘care’ about my ‘food poisoning’, even though it was me being melodramatic yet again. i liked playing with you, because i knew you had experience, and you’re an icon on em but silly of me to forget how much of a threat that made you oops. you’re lucky i’m forgetful and that i possessed 0 power this game!! thanks for adopting me into the nachosteak alliance, even tho i was already close to everyone in it but you so it basically just made me less afraid of you for a few weeks hehe. i can’t even remember what i was (i think i was cheese??). despite being fairly distant from you for a good portion of the game, i did manage to observe, from me speaking to lee quite often, that you were a bit of a sheep. either that, or you were using her as your shield fairly well, but perhaps devoted yourself a tincy bit too much to her. after hearing that it was in fact lee who orchestrated my eviction (correct me if i am mistaken on this), i am left with one question for you my dear. what did you do this game to prove yourself as an independent player? and another one because why not: why do you deserve to win over malik, where and how have you outshined him? malik - ok i literally do not know what to write here!! i cannot particularly comment on how you played because apart from your jury speech, i am left a bit oblivious to what you did, and we both know that isn’t your fault. thank you for having a ‘soft spot’ for me that’s sweet, and i told you that you could get me out at f5! to help me learn a bit more about your gameplay, i have two questions: what move or strategic play this game that you have made are you most proud of? and what was the biggest mistake you made this game, how did you recover from it? by the way i’m not too sure how i’m voting yet, of course trust me to be a messy bitch, so try hard to convince me boys!! you might not have much to say about this idk i didn’t cover much so just say things i didn’t even mention for all i care, or don’t... peace out bitches p.s - i know this is a really ugly color but it goes with the background of the wikia i think? Category:Big Brother Season 1 Category:Big Brother Season 1 Speeches